The End of the World As We Know It
by SouthernBelle.Love
Summary: Three Asgardian warriors - Brichol, Merize, and Sarell - are sent to the foreign realm of Midgard by the Allfather to collect information on their strange ways of life. Called upon to aid the Earth's Avengers in their quest, the warriors fall into the midst of battle, but also find themselves falling for their biggest taboo - the Avengers themselves. TS/OC BB/OC SR/OC TO/JF
1. Prologue

A new story set in the worlds of Asgard and Midgard following three original characters, Brichol, Sarell, and Merize, and the Avengers and their nemiseses (nemisi? Nemeses? Nemeses.).

Written by , MissNelle, and DisneyAddict17.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except Brichol Sarell, and Merize.

Prologue: Starting now.

(Page Break)

"They should have arrived by this time." Thor's inhumanly large hands began to ring themselves on their own accord, worry etched in the lines on his forehead.

Tony merely chuckled, shaking his head at the demi-god, throwing back the rest of his scotch before pouring himself another glass. "They're goddesses, big guy. Pretty sure they're not just going to get lost somewhere in the universe."

"This is their first time traveling from Asgard. And alone at that! There are nine realms that they could easily get mistaken with this one. Imagine if they landed on Jotunheim. Or Svartalheim. Imagine what horrors they would face!"

"They're being sent by your father, Thor." Bruce smiled, face hidden behind the newest issue of the New York Times. "They're in good hands and I'm sure they will be here soon."

"They are women after all." Tony quipped, beginning to feel a comforting buzz after he downed his fifth glass. "Probably crowded around some mirror somewhere, fixing their hair." He grinned his usual crooked grin. "Especially if they're aware that they're meeting me tonight."

Thor turned to Tony, his eyes nothing but serious. "They are here to study your earthly culture and to help us defeat the evil that faces us. They will have no interest in you, nor any of us."

"We'll place a bet on that." A slurred chuckle. "After I bed the three of them, my reward will simply be bragging rights."

"Is that all you think about?" Steve grumbled, rubbing his temples between his index fingers. "Even when our world could be in danger and all you can think about is sex."

"Pretty much." Another grin.

Thor stood by one of Stark Tower's many floor-to-ceiling windows.

Bruce sighed, laying down his paper, walking to the blonde's side. "I promise they're okay. They'll be here soon enough. You can't time magic can you?"

But Thor wasn't focused on the much smaller scientist. His eyes narrowed at the increasingly darkening sky before crinkling at the edges, a smile over taking his features.

"We might want to move from here, my friend."

Dr. Banner looked up suspiciously at his grin. "Why's that?"

"I believe our guests are about to arrive."

Bruce didn't question him, instead walking to the island where Tony sat, near swaying on his stool. Thor moved as well, smile still in place, watching the window carefully.

"They aren't seriously going to come through the window."

"You never know with these Asgar-,"

Tony's statement was cut off with a deafening shatter, the force of which shook the very foundation of the floor they stood on. The four men, stumbled back slightly, Tony nearly toppling off his stool, before looking back towards the now broken window.

Standing among the broken shards, the sun rays through the dark clouds illuminating their silhouettes, were three unearthly beauties – a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead.

The brunette's eyes shifted, taking in their surroundings. The redhead was all smiles, grinning broadly at her hosts. The blonde stepped forward – the obvious leader of the trio – her fists going straight to her hips.

"Glorious day, comrades of the mighty thunderer."

(Page Break)

End of epilogue ;)

Reviews are Love!


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry the update took so long. Writing as a trio is proving a little more difficult than we once thought.

(Page Break)

The sun rose from between two looming clouds, framing the image of space that stretched and grew out past that of the realm eternal. The sky blushed a innocent pink on the world, giving the streets and the builds a cherry glow over glistening gold. Citizens gathered in the streets and carelessly made their way to the silhouette of the royal castle that protected them. The day had come in which all of Asgard would celebrate the newest additions to its fleet of warriors. Centuries of training in other realms, battling gruesome creatures, and conquering the greatest of fears have fruitfully paid off.

The Allfather has summoned only the mightiest of the warriors to gather in the great hall to receive his blessings. He sat in the throne fit only for such a king as he and stared down at a mass of kneeling youngsters. Nestled on either side of him were his two sons, the princes Thor and Loki. Standing on the stairs were the Warriors Three, across was Lady Sif. Also formed in neat lines were their trainers and teachers. Different masters of all the arts in war and knowledge looked down upon their disciples in glowing pride.

Standing off to the side were their people, gawking in smiles and roaring in cheers. They threw their fists into the air and clapped like the mighty thunder. Today was a joyous day indeed and none would miss it.

There, in the front row, knelt three women, all close in age. The one to the left wore a stern face, a mass of curls lay pulled back upon her head. Knowing eyes stared loyally at her king as she waited his future words. Next was a more cheery face, cupped in wavy golden hair, her blue eyes danced with excitement. Beside her was a woman with fiery hair, flowing down to shower her shoulders in ribbons of amber. She looked on in awe of the princes before her, one holding her gaze the longest.

The three were close friends, having overcome great hardship and sharing in all the glory of their battles. They had fought vigorously to have come where they now were, bonds forged in blood from combat, tears both in hurt and joy, and sweat formed on their brows from hours spent in determined persistence toward their many goals.

Now, the moment had come in which all their wishes would become a reality. Odin Allfather, king of all gods, rose in steady wisdom. He stood before them all, a man of great power and knowledge. In silence he continued to gaze down upon them, taking in the site and processing each member below one by one. Raising Gungnir he spoke once its echoing thud cleared the hall.

"My children. My warriors. Who have waited this day for many centuries. You now kneel before me as young nobles. You will rise as fierce warriors. All the nine realms will look to you for protection and guidance." He spoke softly but his voice was heavy with soberness, "I bestow upon you all with my blessing to fight for my people. Now gain your footing! Rise to the title of Asgardian Warriors and take pride in who you are! Serve this realm and be willing to give your life."

A collected chorus of "my king" sounded through the crowd as together they stood, right arm lay crossed their chest, hand fisted. The crowd cheered again, swelling in around the group of newly crowned warriors. The golden prince grinned at the site, his own heart filling his chest with pride. The younger son merely smiled, pleased with the days events. Odin nodded, deeming the class worthy of his decision.

The first mentioned lady warrior, Merize, found her hands clasped together with the ones of the copper haired maiden, Brichol. The sun-kissed woman wrapped her arms around the two, hugging them close and grinning from one ear to the other, "We've done it, my friends! Warriors at last."

Merize gave her friends a warm smile. "Warriors at last."

Brichol squeezed one friend's hand and the other's shoulder. "Warriors at last!"

(Next Part)

The celebrations carried long into the evening, carrying over into the wee hours of the next morning.

The three friends sat together within the laughing crowd, mugs of ale in each of their hands, they had drunk enough that even their Asgardian bodies held a warm, comforting buzz.

"We will soon be in battle." Sarell crooned, still nursing the ale. "Waging war on the evils of the nine realms." She grinned as though she couldn't imagine any thing more perfect than that very statement.

"Perhaps we shall even be called upon to aid the princes." Brichol added dreamily, her eyes softened.

Merize chuckled into her drink before right out laughing at her redheaded friend. "I know of what it is you wish to aid the prince Loki in and battle is not it, my dear friend."

Brichol shot her a fierce look before turning back to her drink.

"I respect the prince and only wish to keep him _safe_."

"If that is what you like to tell yourself than so be it."

The two warriors glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before finally loosing it and nearly falling off their stools from the force of their laughter. "Oh, what would we do without each other?" Sarell interrupted their amusement, before starting on another cup of ale.

"Live much simpler lives," Merize countered, sending the three into another bout of laughter.

The females continued on like that for several more hours before finally managing to make it all the way back to their collective apartment and passing out in their respective rooms.

(Next Part)

The thundering of several feet echoed down the golden hallway. Their shadows casted longer more twisted versions of themselves.

The three had been away from their homes for nearly fifty years. They had traveled seven of the nine realms, fighting, healing, helping, reconstructing. The only realms they had not seen had been Jotunheim – off limits with fear of starting another war – and Midgard – the realm had missionaries of their own.

They had aged, though only slightly, the main differences in their appearances being new, faint scars from battle and the obvious signs of time passed – slight differences in hair, more wisdom in their eyes, so on.

The three had been surprised, pleasantly so, when they had been called back to Asgard by their king. He needed them immediately the page had told them; he was personally calling them for a mission – a very important mission.

The three had traveled back, not through the Bifrost which, apparently, had been destroyed, but by Odin's own magic. Walking through the grounds of Asgard, where they were greeted like heroes, rumors began to fall upon their ears, each worse than the last.

"…Thor banished…"

"…a new king…"

"…Loki dead…."

"…back to Midgard…"

"…battle upon Loki…"

"…Loki imprisoned…."

They chose to ignore the small talk. Not the first time it had happened. Eight or so centuries before, both the princes had rumored to be dead. "Thor killed by Loki" spread like wildfire. The truth? The brothers had been playing a simple game on the castle grounds and Thor had hidden himself a little too well for the younger prince to find. The people of Asgard had a tendency for starting drama in their royalty.

Now, traveling though the palace, the three standing together as they had for six hundred years could easily sense the unease about them all, the nervousness, though everyone else, as they walked to their king's throne, thought they looked calm and collected. And totally in character.

They knelt before the Allfather, their eyes downcast as he took in the three of them: a static faced brunette, dark brown, soulful eyes shifting nervously; a golden blonde, shoulders tall and rigid, blue eyes reflecting and dancing with every bit of light in the room, no signs of anything but self-assurance on her face; a redhead, her lower lip between her teeth, forest green eyes, dreamy and near glazed in their sockets, looked up through a curtain of auburn hair, concern etched across her face when she noticed the absence of the two princes – surely there was no truth to the terrible words that had fallen upon their ears.

"A sorceress of the highest knowledge whose powers have been called upon by even the highest powers of Asgard, a healer and creator above all others," he addressed the brunette before turning to the blond, "a master of combative battle, a warrior by title, by skill, and by birth, a leader for those who have fallen, a ray of light in a world which can turn so dark;" his eyes landed on the last of the three, who's eyes still searched the collected crowd for the missing princes, "and the Mistress of the Dagger, master of the weapon, an artist with the spoken word, a mighty ally of open heart and mind. Goddesses of Vengeance, Sun, and Manipulation.

"Your combined powers and abilities with your unfaltering loyalty have drawn you to my attention as perhaps Asgard's greatest trio of warriors since the Warriors Three.

"Now, I have called upon you for a matter of grave importance.

"As I am sure you have heard common talk of, our realm has earned a great and powerful ally – Midgard."

As Merize and Brichol could not hide their surprise, Sarell could not hide her excitement, her face lighting up like the ray of sun she represented.

"As our ally, not only do we need to learn of their ways – their customs, their culture, how to properly interact with the leaders who have called upon us – they will also call upon us for warriors, brave fighters to protect their titanic population from the evils of the nine realms which target it for their misdeeds.

"You three will be sent to Midgard for these very tasks to work beside not only each other, but the Earth's greatest warriors, including my own son – the Avengers initiative as they call it. As you will aid them in protecting their planet, they will aid you in your research which you, Merize, will be in charge of seeing that it gets back to your kingdom."

The brunette nodded stiffly, swallowing thickly, feeling a whole new weight on her shoulders.

"Upon your arrival to your new home – Stark Tower it is known as – each of you will receive your individual tasks and duties along with the reading you will need to accomplish and the events, objects, and persons you will each need to study.

"A man there, Fury is his name, will lead you such as I do. You will follow his orders such as you do mine.

"You will join these Avengers in battle and fight for their lives along with the entire population of the realm.

"Upon accepting this mission, you will leave for Midgard this very eve. If you decline, you may join your fellow warriors back from which you came.

"The choice is yours."

The three exchanged a look. There was no question in any of their eyes.

"We accept this mission with great pride, my King." Sarell spoke for the others, her voice booming through the golden room. "And we thank you for the opportunity."

Odin smiled broadly at them, his uncovered eye twinkling in the light. "Go to your homes. Visit your families. Say your goodbyes. Be back in the palace at sundown. Heimdall will see to it that you arrive on Midgard safely."

"Yes, my king!" the three said in unison.

With his departure a sign of their dismal the three rose to their feet and were escorted out, a new bounce in each of their steps.

Once out of hearing range, Brichol squealed loudly enough to cause the other two to jump, giving into her urge to jump up and down, clapping her hands wildly.

"Brichol!" Merize near scolded, checking to see if the palace guards were out of ear shot. Sarell merely laughed. Sure, she was surprised at her friend's enthusiasm – not too surprised; Brichol tended to be enthusiastic about _everything – _but she couldn't blame her. She felt like doing the same.

"Traveling to Midgard?" Brichol smiled at her friend, still bouncing on her heeled boots. "Aiding the Earth's "greatest warriors"? Being recognized as _the _top warriors of our generation in Asgard? Merize! Surely you jest! You cannot be so cross in a position such as this!"

Sarell laughed. "She holds a point, Merize. You should really try to enjoy the opportunity that has been handed to us."

"The Allfather might take the opportunity away once he sees what a child our friend can become." Merize snipped playfully jabbing a thumb at the redhead.

"Come!" Brichol suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her friends' hands and near running through Asgard, smiling brightly. "We must get to our homes! We have limited time!"

The two fell into step with her, finally allowing their own excitement to take over.

(Next Part)

"I told you, Sarell, through the course of your life. I told you you would amount to greatness. Did I not?"

"I do not believe you did." Sarell quipped back at her cousin, shoving him out of her way. "In fact, Cabe, I believe you told me the exact opposite on many occasions."

"Oh, you know I joke with you." He smiled at her, an open, happy smile. "We grew together. I knew without a doubt you would become a great warrior. Much like you always dreamed. Almost as good as me."

Sarell swung at her older cousins head which he easily ducked before sending a shot back at her.

"Do you two ever just enjoy the company the other brings?" Sarell's mother, Awn, laughed at them as she walked in the room, Merize following in her footsteps.

"No." Sarell smiled. "Wiping that smug expression off of his brutish features is much more satisfactory." She shoved him again before smiling at her mother. "Thank you for the dinner mother. It was wonderful to be able to have a care free dinner like we used to so often."

Her mother wrapped her in a tight hug. "It just makes me so happy to see you again. We have missed you greatly." She turned to Merize, smiling broadly before enveloping her too in a hug tight enough to take away her breath. "You as well, Merize. You are very much like a daughter to me. Though it is anything but, the house feels empty without you two terrorizing it."

"With all of these people here? And it is vacant without us?"

"Yes, strangely enough. I do not hear constant fighting and I have to mend my own things when I don't have Merize's little gift to help me."

The two girls expressed their love for their mother – whether biological or not – sharing more teary hugs, before noticing the state of the sun in the sky.

"We must go, mother. Heimdall will be expecting us."

"Please you two," Awn sighed, grasping their arms. "Please be careful. Watch out for each other. Brichol too. I know she tends to be a bit… preoccupied. Protect each other as you have for so many years."

"We will, Awn." Merize smiled, eyes sad.

"Oh." Awn said, a mischievous smile lighting her face. "And perhaps you can finally bring home a suitable man."

Sarell threw her hands up before walking towards the door, Merize laughing heartily at her clearly embarrassed friend.

"I am growing older, Sarell!" Awn yelled at her daughter out the door, trying to hold in her laughter. "An old woman needs grandchildren to tend to!"

Sarell grabbed Merize's tan arm, pulling her after her. "Go. Just go."

(Next Part)

The dim lighting was almost too familiar to the redhead as she raised another spoonful of the stew to her lips.

"I miss your cooking." Her father grinned at her, ladling out his forth bowl. "I have tried to mimic it, but… it usually catches fire."

"If you would pay attention when I tried to show you the proper method…" She laughed, pointing her spoon at the large man.

He began to slurp at the soup again before asking, "Have the battles been as horrendous as you feared them to be?"

She shrugged, giggling slightly. "I have done more reconstruction than combat."

"Yes, I figured so." His eyes softened as he took in his only daughter. "Never one to harm a soul."

"That is seen as a negative in the eyes of a warrior."

"It is seen as a positive in mine. You are a lover, Brichol. Perhaps too much and too easily, but that is the way I taught you. Love heals and creates. Hate will only-,"

"slaughter, raze, and devastate." She smiled. "I think that every time we are called to battle." She then raised a dark eyebrow. "Strange mantra. Coming from a blacksmith."

"I make the weapons. I do not use them unless it is necessary."

"Unless someone pulls one of your own weapons on you."

"Or a man lays a filthy paw on my daughter. She is a vision of great beauty, you know."

"Oh," Brichol giggled, pushing her bowl to her father for him to finish her uneaten stew. "Really?"

"Yes, though not just so. She is very valiant. And benevolent. Forgiving. Odin knows I have needed that forgiveness many times in her life. She stands a very joyful child. A bit daft."

Brichol smacked her father's arm, laughing. "She must get it from her father."

Her father's laugh bellowed through the small, dim room before he softened, just looking at her again. "Your mother would be very proud. You are so much like her. In many ways. Your brother would be proud too. Envious, but proud."

She bowed her head just as her father did at the mention of her late mother and brother. "I believe that Broghern would have been given this chance long before I."

"I think not," her father stated thoughtfully, going for yet another bowl of stew. "Your brother was a very strong fighter, but he was not as you are. I believe you were picked for more than your fighting, Brichol. You are very good with a weapon, but you are also steadfast and fervent. Where you are good on your own, you are an even better ally."

She smiled broadly at her father. "I hope the Allfather looks to me in the same light."

"He has too. Either that or that redheaded woman with the vast eyes who is always gawking at his youngest son."

She gave him a rough kick under the table, pout in place.

The two continued like old times before Brichol noticed the change in the sunlight and realized that it was time for her to leave.

She and her father shared a tight hug and a tearful goodbye before she left the house, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling at the golden palace, knowing that when she got there, a new chapter of her life would begin.

(Next Part)

The three girls joined hands, squeezing tightly, a little fear and a lot of excitement in their hearts.

They knew not what waited for them in the mysterious realm of Midgard, but they were ready to face it.

"I am very proud," Sarell said to the two on either side of her, "that I get to take part in this mission with the two greatest warriors in Asgard."

Merize smiled broadly, looking at the portal which awaited them. "To a new chapter in our stories."

Brichol squealed once again, moving her hips in a small dance all her own. "Midgard!"

All smiles and laughs, the three stepped forward, ready for what awaited them on the other side.

(Next Page)

Alright, so original characters introduced.

What do you guys think? Who is your favorite? Who do you think will be with who?

Reviews are Love!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:)

(Page Break)

Tony inspected the mechanism in front of him. Something was off. He just couldn't get it to start up the way it was supposed to.

"Bruce! Come look at this, would you?"

Bruce stood from his chair and strode over, carefully inspecting the box. "What's wrong with it?"

Tony threw his hands in the air. "Hell if I know! I've already spent too much damn time and energy on this!"

A knock came from the doorway and the two dark haired men turned to see Steve Rogers, clad in a tight white tee and loose jeans. "Fury's called a meeting."

"This is our day off!" Tony exclaimed through frustration. "I was just starting to relax!"

"Yeah," Steve shot back, turning to walk away. "You sound like it."

"Tony?"

The billionaire raised his hands and rubbed them over his face, trying to swallow his frustration. "What is it?"

"Did you even try to plug the thing in?"

Tony turned to see Bruce, eyebrows raised, holding up the cord to their DVD player.

"Not now." Tony spat, walking towards the hall, hoping the embarrassment didn't show on his face. "We have a meeting."

Bruce chuckled and followed him, after he plugged the cord in. Walking through many corridors, all looking exactly the same as the last, he entered the main room where a large table sat, all the SHEILD agents sat down at their different desks, all working on some top secret thing or another … or playing video games.

Tony sat down with a huff, irritated at his lack of common sense about a stupid DVD player. Around the table sat Steve at the head, Clint and Natasha sat next each other, Tony and Bruce side by side, and Thor stood next to Fury near the gate leading to the lower level of the room.

Fury looked at them all, his eye large and unblinking, "Avengers, I have just received very important news. Apparently three warriors from Asgard have been assigned the mission to visit Earth in order to study our culture. I am telling you this now because I expect you all to be on your best behavior when they arrive."

"Aren't we always?" Tony asked, an innocent expression on his face.

Fury gave him one of his piercing looks and was about to say something when Natasha interrupted him by asking "What time will they be arriving?"

"Sometime around sundown tomorrow. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and the meeting officially ended.

(Next Part)

"How the _hell _am I supposed to know how to decorate bedrooms? For women much less!" Tony groaned, standing inside the doorways to one of the three bedrooms they had set up for the goddesses. Thor, apparently, knew the girls well and, before being called by Fury to talk over the things they would need to know about their guests, he had given them a very basic, near vague description of the three of them.

"Merize, the brunette, is very intelligent. A… how you Midgardians say, a worm of books."

"Bookworm?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he agreed, a toothy grin overtaking his tanned features. "She wears a cape of deep red and is very gifted in magic.

"Brichol, the one with copper hair, is just the opposite. She is very feminine in her interests. She has a very soft heart and… I honestly cannot remember anything she dislikes. Even in battle, she is hesitant to fight the others. Her attire pertains of mostly black leather and steel."

Tony had chuckled under his breath with a murmur of, "Kinky", which Thor quickly knocked him from his seat on the table.

"Sarell, the blonde, is very happy, very carefree. A huntress. She loves nothing more than to fly. She loves the sun and the clouds. Her battle armor pertains of white and gold with trimmings of fur."

Tony just threw his hands up in the air and decided to hire an interior designer.

In the end, the room for Merize had a sophisticated theme and was decorated with cream colored walls and a mahogany bed with deep red covers. Sheer curtains covered the windows behind the bed. Pictures of New York lit up at night in black frames were hung along the side of one wall while a mirror hung on the other side with a black vanity and stool.

For Brichol there was a more feminine theme with baby pink walls and a white canopy bed with pink covers and different colored lights encircling the canopy part. All white furniture was spread around and a white fur rug lay on the wooden floor at the edge of the bed. Canvas paintings of flowers lined the walls and a bookshelf filled with movies and other cute ornaments stood in one of the corners.

Sarell's room was the simplest of all. A bed with white covers and plenty of fur blankets was off in the farthest corner and a dresser in the opposite one. On the nightstand, beside the bed, there was a lamp covered with a golden lampshade. The last item was a full length mirror near the door. The walls were adorned with antlers of different animals.

Their rooms finished, the men decided to head to the living room to try to unwind and relax before the women arrived. God only knew what was in store for them.

The three figures stood in front of the men, the brunette's eyes shifting quickly, taking in the apartment surrounding them, the redhead just smiled at them all, while the blonde stood proudly, hands on hips.

The men had no clue what to say. They were even more dumbfounded when Thor surged forward, wrapping the three girls in his massive arms.

"Where have you three been?" He boomed. "I was out of my mind with worry!"

Sarell smiled, throwing her arms about the thunderer's neck while Brichol giggled, smile never faltering. Merize's eyes quickly turned to a near-glare, demanding that she be put back down.

Thor merely smiled, dropping all three of the girls.

"For warriors," Clint murmured to Natasha. "They seem pretty small."

Sure, the blonde stood tall, but the other two were shorter, the redhead the shortest of all, which seemed fitting, just by her appearance. It was clear to the others in the room that she would personify the word "bubbly," a fact that made three of the six Avengers cringe. Her green eyes seemed almost clouded as if she were a walking daydream, and they were wide enough to give off the impression of constant surprise. Fiery red hair fell freely down to the middle of her back and into her face, completely hiding one eye. She was slender with curves that, though small, were large on her small frame. Her bright eyes and smile were open, unguarded.

The blonde stood the tallest and most muscular, though her frame still stood very feminine. She was the clear leader of the three, just by her stance. Her short hair was pushed away from her face, blue eyes shining brightly. She had a way about her that just _screamed_ pride, loyalty, and leadership. Being a warrior for her was no happenstance. It seemed like this was exactly what she was born to do.

The brunette stood at about average height and, still lithe, she undoubtedly possessed the largest curves (a fact that _definitely _did not go unnoticed by the little more than buzzed Tony). Her eyes were a deep brown and, it seemed, naturally suspicious and calculating. Her hair fell past her shoulders in neat curls. By her stance alone, one could tell the girl had a sarcastic nature and a definite attitude. A smartass to be blunt.

"Avengers!" Thor suddenly announced, his excitement startling the others in the room. "Welcome three of Asgard's finest warriors! Brichol Steiffinson, Goddess of Manipulation." He motioned to the redhead who lifted a small hand to wave, a blush blooming across her cheeks, emitting a small, "Hello!". "Sarell Robson, Goddess of the Sun." Sarell lowered her head in a humble bow, grinning madly. "And Merize Mikelson, Goddess of Vengeance." She gave a small up tilt of her chin, barely acknowledging them, instead taking in the fully stocked bar behind them.

Thor then went on to introduce each of the Midgardians sitting about the room. Once he introduced Steve as both Steve Rogers and Captain America, Sarell proudly announced, "You have been assigned to me for study! I look very forward to learning about you, Mr. Rogers!"

Steve smiled at the girl, both confused and happy with her attitude. "You're going to study us?"

"Yes," Merize suddenly spoke, eyes coming to focus on his, making him visibly uncomfortable. "Just as we are to study your culture and your customs. Just as you are to study us."

"Yeah?" Tony gave the brunette a crooked grin. "Who you studyin', dollface?"

"I believe I am to study you, Mr. Billionaire-Playboy-With-A-Checkered-Past."

He raised his tumbler glass to her. "See you've been doing your reading, Brown-Eyes. You likin' it so far?"

She raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Your studies, perhaps. Other than that, it is all a bit… poignant."

"Girl's feisty." He took another swig. "I like that."

Steve rolled his eyes before smiling at the redhead. He liked her so far. She seemed friendly, inviting. "What about you, uh…"

"Brichol." She reminded him, smiling brighter. "And, I believe I am to learn about Dr. Banner." Her green eyes moved to his dark ones and, under her contented gaze, Bruce felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"I-I look forward to it." He managed, forcing a smile upon his features.

His actions did not go unnoticed by Tony who only raised an eyebrow at his (what he had dubbed) science bro, filing away his muttering for later as ammunition against the doctor. But for the moment, he merely grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Let's say we get drunk. Ya know… in celebration?"

"I rather like the way you think." Merize grinned.

"Uh, maybe we could show you to your rooms first?"

"Rooms?" Brichol suddenly squealed, hands clasped to her chest. "We have our own rooms?"

Something about the girl's voice – perhaps the airy quality to it, perhaps that she just sounded _so damn HAPPY_ – made Natasha want to rip her own hair out. Or maybe Brichol's.

Yeah. Definitely Brichol's.

"Decorated to fit each of your individual personalities." Thor grinned proudly.

Brichol squealed once again, clapping her hands together, before turning to look at her blonde friend. "May we go? _Please? May we?" _

Without a word, Sarell took Brichol's hand and the two ran towards a flight of stairs in the next room. Without hesitation, Thor ran after them, the ground shaking beneath his feet.

Merize sighed, raising two long fingers to her temples, rubbing small circles, before looking at Tony, an obviously flirtatious grin on her face. "I shall hold you to that drink, Mr. Stark." She flounced after the others, still not looking particularly happy.

The others rose to their feet and left the room, Steve following after the Asgardians, Clint and Natasha going their own ways, leaving Tony and Bruce alone in the kitchen. Tony looked at his friend, toothy grin in place. "You see that? She was flirtin' with me!"

Bruce just sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing them clean on his button up. "You know we can't have relationships with them, Tony."

Commence Spoiled-Brat Mode.

"Why not?" Tony whined. "Did you see the ass on that girl?"

Bruce forced back a laugh. He couldn't encourage him. "Because Fury talked to me personally about making sure that that didn't happen. He put me in charge of the men in this house keeping their hands to themselves. Especially you."

"Oh, yeah." Tony quipped, reaching for the bottle of scotch once again. "The second that little bubble-headed one _looked_ at you, you started stuttering and mumbling."

"I always stutter and mumble." Bruce shot back, taking the bottle away from him. "You've had enough."

"Damn!" Tony exclaimed. "Taking away my girls and my booze! We're no longer friends."

Bruce merely chuckled, standing to put the bottle away.

"And come on. You thought Little Red was cute."

"I didn't-,"

"Bruce."

"I didn't think that-,"

"_Bruce."_

"_Okay. _So… she's cute. That doesn't mean anything."

"I think you should have some fun."

"I'm not like that, Tony. You know that. Even if they weren't tabooed." He sighed, rolling up the cuffs of his shirt. "My divorce isn't final anyway."

"Oh, _God, _Bruce! How long's it been since you've even _seen _her? Three, four years?"

"_Two." _Bruce pressed, sitting back on his stool.

"Well, what's keeping the divorce from happening then?"

"She won't sign. Wants half my stuff, doesn't believe I don't have any stuff to give. And what about you?" He said, suddenly changing the topic. "I don't think you should be trying to move on so quickly."

"It's been nearly six months." Tony snapped, standing to grab another bottle.

"Pepper was the first woman you ever really loved, Tony. It's going to take longer than six months to get over your first love."

"Oh, right, Danielle Steel. Sorry. Forgot you were an expert on this type of thing."

Bruce reached over and took the bottle from him. "You've had _enough, _Tony. I can smell you from over here."

Tony rolled his eyes before walking into the next room. "I'm gonna go find 'em. Goldilocks has probably gotten 'em lost by now."

And sure enough, Thor had them on the wrong floor, on the wrong side of the house.

As Tony and Bruce approached, they immediately noticed Thor and Steve walking to every door and opening it, trying to see if it was their bedrooms. Sarell's face would light up in excitement, only to fall into a look of disappointment. Merize was leaned up against the wall, openly glaring at Brichol who was humming and had half her hair in tiny braids. She took a breath before closing her lips together again and Merize, annoyance flashing through her eyes, slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I swear, Brichol. If you hum that forsaken song one more time, I will cut your hair off in your sleep with one of your own weapons." Brichol's eyes widened. "Do not test me." When she removed her hand, Brichol's lips had stuck out in a pout, but she didn't continue her humming.

"Hey, Meathead!" Tony called out, the name said as affectionately as it could be.

Thor turned and grinned brightly. "I have, er… I believe we are lost."

Bruce chuckled and Tony shook his head. "Wrong floor, big guy. Come on. We'll take the elevator."

"Ooo!" Brichol chirped, quickly falling into step with the two men leading the way. "What's an elly-vay-tor?"

"A most foul creature." Thor grumbled, his long strides nearly outmatching the rest of them.

"A beast?" Sarell exclaimed, causing Steve to near jump out of his skin. Suddenly, as quick as lightning, she pulled out two weapons – reminding Bruce and Tony of police nightsticks. "Come, comrades! We shall slay this creature and mount its head upon the Man of Iron's wall!"

Tony reached out and grabbed the girl's arm as she tried to run past him. "We won't be mounting anything." He chuckled at his own statement before looking over his shoulder at Merize. "Well… not _everything's _off limits."

Merize looked taken back by his statement before it quickly turned into a small smile (a very pleasant one Tony had to admit), a chuckle sounding from behind her closed lips. However the smile quickly turned into a glare at Brichol's small, "I do not think I completely comprehend that. What is off 'limits' and what is not?"

"_Nothing." _Bruce said quickly before Tony could, turning and giving the girl a warm smile. "Nothing is off limits. Our home is your home now."

Brichol smiled brightly. "Well, thank you, Dr. Banner."

"Bruce." He corrected her.

"Bruce." She repeated, her smile widening.

"So, what exactly is the 'elle-ah-va-ter'?" Sarell spoke up, unfazed by Tony's scolding, testing out each syllable of the word.

"It's a box attached to very thick… ah, _cables! _Cables. You press a button and it either lowers you or takes you up to the floor you want to go to." Steve announced, a smile on his face, proud of his knowledge of 21st century technology.

"Oh." Sarell grinned, before suddenly exclaiming, "_Oh! _Of course you would know of these things! We are located in America after all! What person would know more of your culture than Captain America himself? _Yes!" _She laughed loudly before sticking her tongue out at Merize. "I have been given the easy assignment."

Tony laughed, partially at Steve's proud grin, but decided to just let the blonde find out the hard way. He turned to Bruce to share in his joke and only laughed harder as he realized that his shorter friend probably hadn't heard a word they said as we was too busy smiling at Brichol who was ahead of them the slightest bit, humming once again, half her hair still in braids, skipping. Tony leaned forward, his mouth right next to Bruce's ear, before hissing, "Uh, oh, Bruce. That's a taboo. It's a taboo, Bruce. You're breaking the rules. You're a rule breaker."

Bruce shoved Tony away from him, chucking, shaking his head. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yet. You're not doing anything _yet." _

The large group finally reached the elevator and piled in, Thor and the three goddesses looking decidedly nervous – though, of course, Merize hid hers well. Tony reached over to hit the button but saw, out of the corner of his eye, as Sarell looked at the rows and rows of buttons, her eyes gleaming. "You wanna hit the button?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, smiling broadly at Tony. "May I? May I _please?" _

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. The girl's energy, though loud and surely, after time, obnoxious as hell, wasn't the same as the little redheaded one who he was positive was going to drive him insane after a few hours. She was energetic, hyper, excited. The other one was just airheaded it seemed. Though, oddly enough, Bruce seemed to like it. If he thought that people weren't going to see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye like that, he was sadly mistaken. Though, of course, looking at the three of the girls, he had to admit that he much preferred the brunette, currently leaned up against the wall, her legs crossed, arms crossed over her chest, lips pursed, eyes looking expectantly at him. Yes, forget rules and taboos. That girl would be his.

Sarell surged forward. "Which one? _Which one?" _

"Jesus H. Christ. Calm down, Blondie. Hit the one that says 22."

She quickly reached out and, hesitating just a moment, slammed her thumb down on the button. The button lip up and her eyes did the same. Before Tony could stop her, she reached out and quickly hit three more buttons.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He cried out before she could hit any more. "That's good! That's enough!"

Sarell looked disappointed but stepped back all the same. Tony didn't miss as Steve looked at her, holding a knuckle to his mouth, chuckling lightly.

Damn. Fury was going to be _pissed. _

And – oh, _God_ – standing next to Tony, Thor had that childlike gleam in his eyes. That one when he saw something he liked and wanted to do, usually something that he wasn't supposed to. "Man of Iron!" He suddenly boomed. "I, too, wish to hit the glowing buttons!"

And, not giving Tony a chance to stop him, Thor moved forward, reaching out with one huge hand, and ran it down the pad, pressing every button on it.

Tony was trying to force back a temper tantrum.

Sarell's eyes went wide, staring at the pad, her hands moving to cup her cheeks. "It is beautiful, Anthony."

Bruce heard Tony grumble something about 'idiot alien bitch' before slumping against the wall.

The elevator began to move and Brichol let out a small, "Oof," her hands moving to her stomach. Sarell looked startled, her weapons once again in hand. Merize just grimaced, the corners of her lips turning downward into a frown.

Currently on the fourth floor, the doors to the elevator opened on every floor up to the 22nd floor. Sarell and Brichol would look in wonder every time the door opened, exhilarated by the fact that every time the doors opened, a different sight awaited them. When they finally reached their intended floor, both Tony and Merize were red-faced, teeth and fists clenched, Tony annoyed by stopping on each floor, Merize infuriated by her friends' idiotic antics.

Exiting the elevator, Sarell began eagerly hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"Alright, since Sunshine here can't keep her pants on, we'll go to her room first."

"But," Sarell looked confused, following Tony. "I am not wearing pants."

Tony rolled his eyes before opening the door to the white-on-white-on-gold room and Sarell grinned, once again hopping from foot to foot. "It is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "And this is all mine?"

"All yours." Tony nodded.

Sarell flew past him, jumping on the bed, laughing out loud.

"Alright, next, Little Red's room." He moved across the hall, opening the door to the bright pink room.

"Oh," Brichol gasped, her eyes going wide, hands clasped to her chest. "It is _perfect_!" She walked in, turning as she did taking it all in. "Thank you!"

Tony then moved back across the hall. "And last but not least, your room, toots."

Tony threw open the door, waiting for her thanks, but her face never faltered.

"It will do." She said with a nod, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

Once she was certain they could no longer see her, she smiled and flopped backwards onto the bed, taking in the absolutely perfect room around her.

Tony on the other hand, was still wallowing in his disappointment as they walked back down the hall.

"You're like a dog," Steve teased, laughing lightly, "needing to be told what a good boy you are."

"Shut it, Rogers." He snapped. "If anyone's the lap dog around here, it's you."

The four men waited for the elevator to come back down to where it had traveled to the very top floor, before re-boarding, happy in the fact that it could just actually take them to the floor they wanted to be on instead of every floor in between.

A short time later, only thirty minutes or so, each of the goddesses, in their respective rooms, had their attention drawn away from their current task – Merize was studying the pictures of the city, silently amazed by how beautiful the lights were, Sarell was studying the horns upon her walls, thinking how puny the beasts of this realm had to be (the horns of a beilsnipe were three times that size!), and Brichol was looking closely at the tiny creatures on her shelves, some with long, floppy ears, some with long tails, wondering how the Avengers had managed to capture such tiny creatures before petrifying them, wondering how vicious they had been (perhaps they were babies?), but only saddened herself and turned away – by a male voice carrying a heavy accent, announcing that dinner was ready on the 7th floor. Merize was unsurprised and made her way to the door. She had read of Tony's creation of JARVIS, and was actually delighted to have witnessed part of that creation herself. She met Sarell, who looked truly delighted at the prospect of dinner, and began to walk to where the elevator was located.

"Merize." Sarell near scolded. "We must wait for Brichol before attending dinner."

"She is a grown woman. She can find her own way."

"She is younger than both of us-,"

"By a few decades!"

"And we must wait for her." Sarell pressed.

Sarell poked her head in Brichol's room. "Brichol? Are you prepared to dine?"

Brichol, standing in the center of the room, looking panicked, looked at her two friend, her eyes wider than usual. "You heard the voice as well?"

"What voice?" Merize asked, reveling in the panic flashing through her eyes, and chuckled before receiving an elbow in the ribs from the blonde.

"Yes, we too heard the voice. Now let us go before I starve!"

Walking down the hallway, Brichol skipping happily behind them, Merize hissed in Sarell's ear, "You can not protect her forever."

"I can from you."

"I am not speaking of myself. Letting her continue her naivety is only going to hurt her."

"You act as if you care."

"I do care, wench!" Merize hissed. "I have been friends with her as long as you."

"And yet you continuously try to torture her."

"I am not hard of hearing." Brichol announced behind them, her skipping never faltering though her mouth was in a straight line, her brow furrowed.

The two dropped the conversation as they climbed in the elevator, Merize shoving Sarell away from the pad. "I will push the button this time. I do not wish to turn a minute trip into a year long journey."

Sarell pouted before turning to Brichol, laughing outright. "My friend, your hair."

Brichol's eyes widened before her mouth dropped open in a small 'o' and a hand reached up to her red tresses and smiled as she realized that half her hair was still in small braids. Sarell moved over and helped her undo them, just in time to reach the 7th floor.

The three warriors walked into the great dining room and found the other Avengers already seated around a table filled with mountains of food, most of which they had never seen before. They all took their seats and their attention was immediately drawn to the stuffed chicken in the center. "Why would you do something so terrible?" Brichol exclaimed, horrified.

"Because it's delicious," Tony said through a mouth full of food.

"Oh, so sorry that where I come from we just catch our food and eat it instead of decorating it and making a show of it." Merize all but shouted.

Tony gave her a look of disbelief and said, "Well if you aren't going to eat it then it's your loss."

Sarell shrugged and started to pile her plate full of whatever she could reach.

Bruce began to cut into the chicken and turned to Brichol. "Do you really not want any?"

"No thank you. I'll just stick with this," she said, reaching for the salad.

For some reason Bruce found this very endearing.

Animated conversations began, the three goddesses telling of their tales from Asgard and of their triumphs in battle.

"So you were actually trained by Thor?" Steve asked, smiling at Sarell.

"Yes, she was!" Thor boomed proudly. "Best student I have ever had the good fortune to teach! And Merize was trained in depth by my brother. Something I believe will come in handy." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Ah!" Sarell laughed, elbowing Brichol roughly in the ribs causing her to nearly spit out her mouthful of water. "Brichol too wishes that she had been trained by the prince of mischief. In ways other than magic."

Merize laughed out loud as Brichol blanched, her cheeks burning red.

"I do not!" She cried, looking scandalized, pounding her fists on the table top.

"Yes you do!" Sarell exclaimed, mimicking her actions.

The three had failed to notice the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

"What?" Sarell asked, seeing the shifting eyes.

"They do not know." Thor said, his voice sullen.

"Know what?" Brichol asked, suddenly sounding worried. When no one answered her, she looked slightly panicked, "Know _what?" _

"Uh," Steve said uncomfortably, "Well, Loki is uh… bad?"

"Bad?" The three girls looked confused.

"He um…" Steve looked to Tony.

"Don't sugarcoat it, Cap. Just tell 'em."

"He tried to take over Earth. And destroyed New York."

The women were dumbfounded.

Brichol opened her mouth before shutting it again, as if she didn't know what to say. "I… No. He would never-,"

"Well, he did, Red." Tony said, not letting her finish.

Merize looked at the table, her eyes narrowed slightly. Sarell looked almost hurt, laying down her fork. Brichol's lip began to tremble, tears in her eyes, but she still looked at them in disbelief.

"I do not believe you." She whispered, more to the table than to the others.

"Really?" Tony spat, taking a large gulp of the tea in front of him. "Then go check out the destruction downtown or the memorials of the hundreds of people he killed. Maybe that'll convince you."

"He would not do something of the sort." Brichol continued. "Not unless he had to!"

"Brichol," Sarell said gently.

"He would not." She pressed, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"You are overreacting again." Merize hissed.

"I am not!" Brichol snapped at her. "They are accusing our possible future king of unforgivable things!"

"I am sure they would not lie to us," Sarell said, picking her fork back up, picking at her food.

"I do not think they are lying, I just do not think that they know the entire story."

"Brichol! Just drop it!"

The redhead looked even more hurt by Merize's outburst and once again began to wipe at her eyes.

"You guys seem really torn up about this." Steve sighed, regretting that he had told them.

"Brichol gets 'torn up' about everything." Merize stabbed a carrot with her fork.

"I do not!" Brichol swung her hand around, coming into blunt contact with Merize's stomach. She quickly pulled it back, her eyes going wide. "I am _so _sorry, Merize! I-I did not mean to!"

Merize saw red as she grabbed the edge of the table. The Avengers on the other side quickly cleared out, just in time for Merize to flip it, dishes flying and smashing against the wall.

"What the _fuck?" _Tony exclaimed, shock written across his features.

Brichol stood from her chair, running from the room, her face in her hands.

Merize stood as well, fists clenched by her sides, leaving the room as well – a different direction from the redhead.

Sarell did not look surprised by her friends' actions, but apologized nonetheless. "I shall speak with them and everything shall be just fine in the morning." She stood, wiping her hands on her top. "We do not have any other clothes with us. Do you suppose we could borrow something to sleep in? Something simple is fine. Something with long sleeves for Brichol?"

"I'll grab some t-shirts." Steve said standing.

"And she can borrow one of my button ups if she'd like." Bruce offered, standing against the opposite counter.

"Yes, I think she will like that very much."

The two men left the room, followed by Sarell.

"I can't believe that just happened," Tony muttered.

"Yeah." Natasha spat. "You've booked us a whole lot of fun. Three different brands of mental cases. Congrats, Stark."

"_I didn't do this." _He snapped, still taking in his destroyed dining room. "Talk to Fury. Blame him."

"We'll talk to Fury about getting them the _hell out of here." _Clint sighed from his position next to Natasha.

The three looked up in time to see Merize walk back in and, with the wave of a hand, the table was upright, the dishes fixed, the food back in place. As if nothing had ever happened.

"I apologize." She said, her eyes, softening slightly, focused on Tony's. "I apologize." And with that she turned and left the room, shoulders hunched slightly.

Tony was taken back, but pleasantly surprised as he watched her retreating form.

"They need to leave. _Now." _Natasha spat. "They are going to do nothing but cause trouble."

"Hey, now." Tony lifted a hand. "Let's… give 'em a chance."

Natasha huffed before storming out of the room.

"You know, Tony." Clint raised an eyebrow. "If that girl ends up pregnant, Fury will live up to his name and chop your dick clean off." The archer than made his leave.

Tony just sighed, running his hands through his hair, suddenly exhausted. "JARVIS, can you take care of this?"

"Yes, sir."

Tony muttered a 'thank you' before he too left the room, in desperate need of his bed, making a mental note to take the three shopping.

If they hadn't killed each other by morning.

(Page Break)

Ugh. Chapter 2 finished. Haha this one took some work.

Reviews are Love!


End file.
